Math Game
by Kit-4ever2004
Summary: PG-13 for this story. Rule-makers vs. Rule-breakers. Both hated each other into their bones. What happen if a single teacher came and change their lives? [ExT, SxS]
1. Prologue

Title: Math Game

Summary:

Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji are the famous ruler-makers of their high-school. Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa are the famous ruler-breaker of the same high-school. They hated each other into their bones. What happened if a single teacher came and changed everything between them?

* * *

Prologue

"Syaoran Li!! Eriol Hiiragizawa!!!" A female voice shouted scaring the two men from behind. One of them had dark brown hair with reddish eyes while the other had bluish hair and sapphire eyes.

"Shit," The guy with sapphire eyes whispered, "That girl is here."

"I thought we already guessed it," The guy with reddish eyes sighed.

"What are you two doing here?" The female voice asked again. The two guys turned around and faced the ladies in front of them. Her short light-brown hair and her emerald eyes looked at them sternly. Another lady beside her had long purplish hair and purplish eyes.

"Hi there, Kinomoto, Daidouji," The guy called Eriol greeted them.

"Quit the politeness, Hiiragizawa," The lady called Tomoyo told him.

"Fancy meeting you two here," The other guy called Syaoran replied.

"It should be us saying this," The lady called Sakura told him, "Why are the two of you outside the **female's** changing room?!"

"Is this really a female's changing room?" Syaoran asked sarcastically, as he put up a smile.

"Syaoran Li..." Sakura clinched her hand in anger, "Don't you act innocent in front of me. I know you too well to have not notice that stupid acting of yours."

"Fine, Kinomoto," Syaoran raised his two arm in a surrounding position, "The two of us know you two for a very long time, we know that as well."

"You two are coming with us," Tomoyo told them.

"Sorry girls, catch us in class," Eriol smiled as he pulled Syaoran along with him and ran off to their class.

"Damn them," Sakura shouted, "Let's go, Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo nodded her head as she followed her friend into the pursue.

Syaoran and Eriol ran quickly into the class. People were looking over at them as they panted like mad.

"What the hell make the two of you run like mad? Don't tell me you two get yourself into the Rule-makers trouble again," Another guy asked.

"You just answer your own question, Totana," Syaoran told him.

"I did?" Totana asked, blink in unbelievable, "You two are not caught yet?"

"We are the Rule-breakers remember," Eriol told them.

"Yes, Rule-breakers," Sakura's voice sounded from behind them.

"Hi there, see you have caught up with us," Syaoran gave her a smile.

"Syaoran Li!! You are receiving detention!" Sakura let out a deafly shout.

"I already guess it, my sweet Kinomoto," Syaoran said in a very sweet voice.

"Shut the hell up, Li," Sakura told him, blushing a little.

"You are receiving detention as well, Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo told him.

"I know, Daidouji," Eriol told her, "I don't need reminders."

"The teacher is coming!" One of the students shouted. Everyone got themselves back to their seats as well as Sakura and Tomoyo.

"I heard we are having a new math teacher today," Tomoyo told Sakura.

"Really?" Sakura asked as she looked over to Tomoyo, "I hope Kiyoto sensei is alright."

"From what I heard, whatever Li had done to that teacher... She was badly affected by it," Tomoyo replied sadly.

"Poor girl... I like her lessons," Sakura sighed, "And I really hated Li for being able to get away with all his acts. I just can't believe the school let him off so easy."

"Don't forget Sakura," Tomoyo reminded, "The Li's funds this school. From the building to the facilities. And being the son of the multi-millionaire, Yelan Li, Syaoran will not get into trouble for sure. You know that very well don't you? He is like the VIP of the school?"

"Only detention can be done to him," Sakura sighed.

"What interests me is our new teacher," Tomoyo told him, "I never heard about her identity. I wonder what kind of a person he or she is."

"Whoever he or she is," Sakura told Tomoyo, "I really hope he or she can really disciple Li and Hiiragizawa. Our hands are all full because of them."

"Yeah, full," Tomoyo giggled, "Even since we were in elementary school."

As the two friends laughed, what they didn't know was that this one teacher could actually changed their lives as the rule-makers, as well as Syaoran and Eriol as the rule-breakers.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was cursing in his mind. Stupid Kinomoto. Since when will she ever stop giving him detentions? He rather spent more time going out with girls and having fun than sitting in the teacher's office or the classroom doing nothing. That kills. Man, it would be a boring afternoon for him and Eriol.

'Stop thinking about it.' Eriol telepathic to Syaoran, 'We can slip off easily.'

'I know.' Syaoran telepathic back. 'Say where are we going in the noon?'

Just then, a strong aura was sensed radiating from the corridor and was enclosing. Eriol and Syaoran jerked back immediately and looked at each other.

"Eriol did you feel it?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, and it's kind of familiar if you ask me," Eriol replied.

"Familiar?" Syaoran looked at him in a questionable face.

'It's not just familiar... This aura... No... It can't be... Not her please.' Eriol thought as he looked over to the door. The door slided opened, revealing a young lady with short black hair. Her brownish eyes sent a chill into Syaoran's and Eriol's bones. Syaoran stared at the lady with his mouth opened as she put her things down on the table. Eriol cursed under his breath. It's her alright. Their worst nightmare had come.

The Li's punisher is here.

* * *

Heehee... I wrote this during my past time. I haven't started on the new chapter for 'When things come about.' The reason? 'Cause I want to make it more interesting. Heehee... I know I'm bad. In all case I hope this chapter is nice.

In addition, for those who are reading my fanfic for the first time, let me tell you about my other story. (I know this is going to be long.) For those who know me and my constant supporter, try skipping this part.

Title: When Assassins meet

State: Completed.

Summary: Sakura Kinoyoto looks just like any other ordinary 16 years old girl, studying in Tomoeda High School, having a boyfriend. But no one knows that she is actually the descendent of the assassin family, Kinomoto in the 'underground' world. Syaoran Li, descendent of the Li's clan whom worked for the government, transfer into Tomoeda High School one day. He had a mission to fulfill: To kill the Kinomotos. What will happen when there to killers meet?

Title: Falling in love with you in 10 days

State: Completed.

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a girl working in the Kinomoto's company (Fujitaka and Touya's office. They are two separate companies. One in charge of the shipping, the other handle the products. But both are under the same name.). But no one knows that she is in fact the reason behind of the success of the Kinomoto's company or her real identity as the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto. But no one knew she knew magic. Syaoran Li is the new manger of the Kinomoto's company and no one knows that he is the son of the multi- billionaire, Yelan Li. Syaoran, too, knew magic. Sakura and Syaoran hated each other the moment they meet. What will happen when Sakura was being put as Syaoran's secretary and had to live with him for 10 days?

Title: Fighting for you and your love

State: Just started. Yet to continue.

Summary: Continue from my pervious story 'Falling in love with you in 10 days'. Sakura and Syaoran are married for 1 year!! (So are Tomoyo and Eriol) And Sakura is working at Ye Yang Cooperation!! When they thought everything was going to be fine, something else came up! A lady came to the cooperation and claim Syaoran is her husband-to-be!! What is Sakura going to do? Meiling is returning to Hong Kong, will it add on to more trouble? Or will she help Sakura? Will Tomoyo and Shi helping Sakura out in this little 'game'?

Title: Loving you is the last thing I know

State: Completed.

Summary: Tomoyo is in love Eriol. But she never tells him. Eriol knew about her feeling but deep in his heart he only has Kaho. Or is it what he thinks it is? POV: Mostly on Eriol.

Title: Love Prank

State: Completed.

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li had hated each other even since they knew each other. Now in High school, they still hate each other and will pick fight with each other. But even since another girl entered the school and their class, Syaoran began to chase the new girl and completely ignored Sakura. What is Sakura going to do?

And for those who are my constant supporter, I will give you people another notice. (A lot of notice I know.) I will only resume after 19 November. Sorry! You people have to live without my story for a while. But there are other writers out there right?

By the way, Sally if you are there, I will answer your question. 'O' Level means Ordinary Level. There's 'A' Level which means Advance Level.

Black shinigami, like I told them. I will try and proofread. But my standard of English is limited so I will not support mistake as easy as you people. Sorry for the inconvenient.

Signing off and loving you guys,

Kit.


	2. The teacher

Chapter One

The Teacher

* * *

Sakura stared at the lady who stepped into the class. Her brown eyes immediately caught Sakura's attention. Yes, immediately. She sensed a strange feeling from this lady but she had no idea what. Well, Sakura knew she could sense things that people couldn't. Not only her, Tomoyo and her brother, Touya can sense them too. People knew this as supernatural powers. But Sakura just regarded her power as six sense.

She watched as the teacher walked across to her table, put her things down and stared around at the class. Her eyes stopped on Sakura. Emerald with brown. Sakura felt her cheeks getting hot. Was there something on her fase?

"The name is Xin Li," the lady stated in an odd voice, "Goodmorning class."

"Goodmorning Li Sensei," The class greeted.

"As you people should know," Xin started, "Kiyoto Sensei is hospitalized. So I will be taking over her place is teaching you people math."

"What exactly happen to Kiyoto Sensei?" One of the students, Chiharu asked.

"As far as I know," Xin replied as she walked down the row towards Sakura and Syaoran, "Kiyoto Sensei is suffering from some mental problems **caused **by Syaoran Li. She might not be able to recover at all."

"What?!" The class almost shouted in shocked except Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran plus Xin, who by then, stopped beside Sakura.

"Whatever Li had done to Kiyoto, I hope he wouldn't so it on me," Xin smiled at Syaoran, sending shivers down his spine, "I don't think you people would want to have your math teacher to keep changing, don't you agree, Sakura Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura blinked at Xin. She could feel herself brushing as Xin looked down at her as if trying to uncover her.

'How did she know my name? Oh. I forgot, I'm the rule-makers.' Sakura thought.

"Sakura-san?" Tomoyo's voice snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. Sakura looked over to Tomoyo in total confusion. Xin had already walked back to the desk by then.

"I hope the class can cooperate with me, not for the benefit of mine, but yours," Xin told them before starting her lessons.

"What do you think about Li Sensei?" Tomoyo asked as she and Sakura walked down the corridor after Xin's lesson for their lunch.

"She is a nice teacher," Sakura replied, brushing a little.

"I know that," Tomoyo smiled, "You were brushing the whole time, Sakura."

"I did not," Sakura protested.

"You did. I even videotaped it as a prove, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied as she took her V8 out of who-knows-where.

"You were videotaping the whole time?" Sakura asked, sweatdropped.

"Hohohoho..." Tomoyo's evil laugh made Sakura sighed helplessly. Tomoyo never changed.

"Hey, Xin!" Eriol shouted as he ran after Xin. Xin turned around and looked at Eriol as he panted for breath.

"Mind your manner, Eriol," Xin told him, "I'm your teacher. And it's nice to meet you again."

"I'm your teacher as well, Xin," Eriol reminded her, "Is this how you respect me?"

"Fine, fine," Xin replied, "Eriol Sensei."

"That's more like it," Eriol smiled, "I can't believe you became our teacher. You are only 2 years older than us."

"Come on, Eriol," Xin made a face, "I completed my university when I was what? 16? I can be your teacher for sure."

"Let's just put it aside," Eriol told her, "Where are you staying?"

"Same place as you guys," Xin replied, "My things should arrived by now. Hope Wei didn't help me to unpack."

"He will, don't worry," Eriol answered her.

"And I'm here to do Yelan-sama a favor," Before Xin could continue on, Eriol had cut in.

"Yes I know," Eriol continued for her, "It's Syaoran right?"

Sighing, Xin nodded her head and replied, "Yelan-sama had enough complains on the two of you. It's about time to give Syaoran some disciple."

"What about me?" Eriol asked.

"You didn't cause as much trouble as Syaoran did, did you?" Xin asked.

"We had our hands full with Kinomoto and Daidouji," Eriol sighed, ignoring Xin's last question, "Now, in addition you. Man. Our hands are all full. Can't you people just leave us alone?"

"Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji, right?" Xin smiled as she looked at Eriol who make a face.

"Say, Eriol," Xin continued, "You do have something for Daidouji don't you?"

"What?!" Eriol shouted out loud, "Are you nuts? I hate her."

"Yeah, yeah," Xin replied half-heartedly, "As if I will believe in what you say, Eriol."

"Xin, before I really get mad, take back what you say," Eriol replied, clinching his fist tight and ready to beat Xin right in her face.

"Sure, I take back what I say about you and Daidouji," Xin giggled while Eriol clinched his fist even tighter, "Tell me something Eriol, I sense magical power within Daidouji and Kinomoto. Did you know about this?"

Eriol looked at Xin, his face was expressionless.

"So you sense it as well," Eriol replied in a very serious tone, "Yes, I know both of them have magical power within them. Magical power that is yet to be unfounded."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Xin asked.

"Because we are enemies?" Eriol replied, "I don't think I will teach my enemy magic, don't you agree?"

"Eriol..." Xin sighed in discontentment, "Fine, you wouldn't help them then I will. But for now, let's put this aside. We will chat back at house. I need to get going. Some business to catch."

"Fine, we will chat back home," Eriol replied, "I will need to do something as well."

Xin just smiled as she turned around and walked down that corridor.

'I will need to go and check on Syaoran.' Xin thought.

Sakura and Tomoyo were walking towards their usual spots for lunch when there was a dreadful cry that alerted them. This spelt trouble! Hurrying as fast as they could, Sakura and Tomoyo ran towards the source of the scream – The cherry blossom tree. From afar, they saw to their horror, Syaoran and his gang surrounding the new-comer, Alice Key.

"Please let me go," Alice pleaded, her eyes filled with tears.

"No lady," one of the gang member, Theo replied, "This will teach you a lesson not to stare at Syaoran."

"No please," Alice shivered as she leaned against the tree for support. Her legs were soft.

"I know you want me, girl," Syaoran smirked, "And I know you want me badly."

"Maybe we can make her parade the school with clown's clothes?" Joe, another member of the gang suggested.

"I suggest having her naked," John replied.

"You and your horny ideas," Jack told him.

"Why you?" John shouted.

"Why what?" Jack challenged John back.

Alice thought it was a good chance to make her slip, but unfortunately, before she could even make a move, Syaoran grabbed her roughly by her hands and pulled her into his arm. Alice struggled to free herself but was out of no use.

"Now, now," Syaoran smirked, "Don't you think you deserve a heavier punishment for trying to escape?"

"Like I always tell you, Syaoran Li," Sakura's voice sounded from behind, "Let go of her!!" Syaoran looked over to see Sakura and Tomoyo panting their breaths.

"So it's Kinomoto with Daidouji," Syaoran sighed as he let the girl off. Alice immediately ran towards them and hid behind Tomoyo, sobbing. John, Joe and Jack stopped all their actions and stared at Sakura who returned them her icy stare.

"Mind telling me, what you people was trying to do to her?" Sakura asked, in between her panting, as she walked towards Syaoran.

"Nothing," Syaoran replied, "Just trying to be her friend."

"My foot," Sakura shouted, "If I know you any better, you were trying to rape her."

"Cool it, Kinomoto," Joe told her, knowing the trouble they were getting at, "Honestly, it's John who wanted to."

Sakura stared over at John who blinked at his friend while pointing to himself in fear. He was shivering. Now he got himself the 'crime'.

"John you are going to the principal's office and have a nice tea time with him as well as the rest of the group," Sakura told them, "And as for you, Mr. Li, we will need to discuss about your punishment since the principal does not wish to see you in his office even again."

"Anything Kinomoto," Syaoran replied, making a face at her before turning away.

"Tomoyo, take Alice to the principal's office. We need her to account for what had happen. And never the least, bring our buddies along with you. They will receive punishment from the principal himself," Sakura smiled.

"Trust this on me, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo smiled, "Come on boys! Come on Alice. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you." John, Joe and Jack made a face and followed Tomoyo quietly while Tomoyo held Alice close to her and into the school compound. After they left, Sakura sighed and turned to face Syaoran who leaned against the cherry blossom tree.

"Now, now, Li," Sakura started, "What punishment can be done on you?"

"You know most of the punishments are forbidden on me," Syaoran smiled evilly at her.

"Yes," Sakura replied with her arms across her chest, "Apparently the only punishment you are allowed to receive is detention. Which is out of no use since you are constantly escaping it or seducing the teacher-in-charges to letting you off early. ('Man she knew what I did to the female teachers.' Syaoran thought)"

Syaoran looked at her. She didn't look that scary after all, if you looked carefully at her. She had the body, the shape, silky skins, emerald eyes and that luring lips, so inviting.

'Stop thinking about kissing her, Syaoran.' Syaoran mentally slapped himself.

"What are you staring at, Li?" Sakura asked as she saw Syaoran staring at her from head to bottom. A sudden crept went up her spine. She knew something was in his mind. She admit, Syaoran was the hottest guy in the whole school, wanted by almost every girl in the school. Except her and Tomoyo that was. She didn't know why, but she hated him into her bones. Even since elementary school. But to be really honest, he was clever and brilliant. Any girls would want to be in her shoes right now. To be alone with Syaoran Li.

"I don't think any punishment can make a different in my rule-breaking life, right?" Syaoran asked as he walked over to her and stopped in front of her.

"Yes," Sakura replied, shaking her head slightly, "Since I ever know you and ever since I become a rule-maker, you never change."

Syaoran smiled as he lifted Sakura's head to meet her emerald eyes with his ember eyes. A sudden urge to kiss her was building in him. Sakura was paralyzed by Syaoran's action. She didn't know what had got into her. She didn't resist him as all. Instead, she felt herself getting a little hotter by the minute. What was wrong with you, Sakura? Get a grip will you? He's the enemy!! Sakura could feel Syaoran wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. His face was just inches away from hers...

"No!" The word just busted out of her mouth, as Sakura pulled herself away from Syaoran who looked at her in shock. Sakura backed away from him, shivering a little and blushing madly. She almost let him kissed her!

"You are receiving extended detention," Sakura told him as she turned to run off, leaving Syaoran in his spot. Until the bell snapped him awake.

"What was I thinking?" Syaoran asked, "I tried to kiss her. I tried to kiss my arch-enemy. Sakura Kinomoto. What was that feeling?"

From far, Xin was hiding behind the tree. She was looking at the whole event happening in front of her eyes.

"Sakura Kinomoto desuka?" Xin whispered Sakura's name and smiled.

Tomoyo was walking back to the class as the bell rang. She wondered if Sakura was alright with Syaoran. She was worried, knowing how good Syaoran was at seducing.

"I wonder if Sakura is alright," Tomoyo whispered.

"Why do you think Sakura will not be alright, my dear Daidouji?" Eriol's voice sounded from behind.

"What is it, Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo asked, turning to face him.

"I was just curious," Eriol smiled.

"Stay out of this," Tomoyo told him as she turned to leave. Eriol sighed as he grabbed her by her wrist and pushed her against the wall.

"What? What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes widened in fear.

Eriol answered her question as he kissed her roughly by the lips. Tomoyo tried to push him away from her but was out of no use. Eriol deepened the kiss, ignoring how unwilling she was for him to kiss her. He didn't care about the rules for now. He just simply wanted a sweet kiss from her. That's all. Finally pulling away from her, Eriol looked at her as she panted for breath.

"Get away from me, Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo stated while panting for breath, "Before I extend your punishment."

Eriol took a step away from her and looked at her. She was staring down at the floor.

"Daidouji..." Eriol called out.

"Don't call me," Tomoyo shouted, silencing him, "Let's get back to class. Act as if nothing happen alright?"

"Sure, whatever," Eriol replied as he watched Tomoyo ran down the corridor and up the stairs to the classroom.

'Maybe, Xin is right. I'm in love with Tomoyo.' Eriol sighed as he walked slowly back to class for the lesson.

* * *

Just simply added another chapter. Hope you people like this chapter.

Signing off,

Kit.


	3. Math test and the Fever

Chapter Two

Math test and the Fever

* * *

"Miko Yori," Xin's voice sounded through Sakura's class that day. Two weeks had passed without a single problem from Eriol and Syaoran. It was a surprising record in the school history. Or more precise their history. No one knew why. Not even those who were their best friends. Not even Sakura and Tomoyo had a clue. Life was so boring all of a sudden for the whole school. Everything seems a little too peaceful.

Sakura sighed as she looked back to the class. Xin was giving out their math results for their latest test. She knew she had done it badly. Math was never her subject. She looked over to Tomoyo. Tomoyo wasn't herself lately, Sakura noticed. Tomoyo was acting very strange and she wondered why. She sighed again. Her head was aching badly in the morning.

'Hope I didn't catch a flu or having fever. I can't afford to absent myself from school.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Sakura Kinomoto!" Xin shouted her name out loud and clearly. Sakura got to her feet and strolled over to the teacher's table. Xin handed over the paper to Sakura. Sakura stared at the mark. 40 out of 100. Nice shot Sakura, you just broke your own record. Sakura stood there, right at that spot and stared at the mark in disbelieve. She failed her math test for the first time of her life badly. (40 out of 100 is a very good mark if you ask me. I even scored about 32 out 100. Well that's for A-math.)

"Kinomoto," Xin started.

"Hai!" Sakura shouted out in a half-shocked tone.

"You are not performing for your math, as you can see it yourself," Xin told her, "So I was hoping to give you addition math tuition."

"Math tuition?" Sakura asked, blinking at Xin.

"I really do not wish to have a student to score badly in math in my class," Xin told her, "So I'm giving you tuition at 4 this evening. Is it okay with you?"

Just before Sakura could answer Xin, someone in the class had shouted a question.

"Why is Kinomoto the only one receiving math tuition?" the boy shouted.

Xin smiled and replied, "Unless you want to learn from the scratch about math with Kinomoto here."

'Scratch? Am I that poor?' Sakura thought as she heard some of her classmates giggling and some of them mumbling things about her.

"So are we set, Kinomoto?" Xin asked her once again.

"Hai..." Sakura replied. This was going to be a long day for her.

"Gomen, Tomoyo-chan, I can't walk with you home today," Sakura apologized.

"Not at all, Sakura-san," Tomoyo smiled mildly at her friend, "I hope you can really pick up the skills for math."

"I hope so," Sakura sighed.

"It will be just fine, Sakura-san," Tomoyo smiled, "You have always been and will always be."

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura smiled at her friend and held her friend's hand tightly in hers. Tomoyo had always been there for her and she was glad that she was always there for her.

"Ojo-sama, it's about time," Tomoyo's bodyguard came and told her.

"Ja... Mata ashita," Tomoyo waved goodbye to Sakura and ran off. Sakura just waved back at her as she looked at the car Tomoyo was in disappeared from her sight. (Is that how to spell 'See you tomorrow' in Japanese? I really am bad in Japanese.) She really hoped Tomoyo could stay a little while longer. She was feeling very lonely and sick

Sakura turned and walked back to the school compound. Taking her time, Sakura strolled up the stairs towards Xin's office. She knew which office belongs to which teacher. She was the rule-makers.

'Let's see. Third room from Mrs. Morris room.' Sakura thought as she walked down the doors towards Xin's. Her door was painted blue. Sakura raised her hand and was going to knock on the door when she heard voices from the room. Oh... She could recognize that voice no matter where she goes. That devil's voice. Sakura leaned closer to the door, gently and quickly, and listened.

"I can't believe this, Xin," The boy's voice sounded, "You are restricting me more than my mother did."

"Mind you, Syaoran," Xin shouted, "Your mother set the rules. As the heir of the Li family, and the Li cooperation, please uphold our pride."

"As if you have upheld them yourself," Syaoran told her in a harsh voice.

"Your manner, Syaoran," Xin snapped.

"Now you are talking," Syaoran shouted, "Manners. Is this how you talk to the future heir of the Li's?"

"Syaoran!" Xin's voice stopped all too sudden. Sakura felt her heart stopped. It was then she realized she had lean in a little too much.

"Kinomoto, I know you are there," Xin's voice sounded again, "Come in."

Sakura sighed, got herself straight, knocked on the door and walked in. Xin was sitting in her chair and Syaoran was standing beside her. His eyes were sending a chilly feeling to Sakura as she looked at Syaoran.

"We will talk later," Xin told him, "You can leave now, Syaoran."

Syaoran walked across towards the room and stopped beside Sakura. Sakura backed away from him.

"You will get it, Kinomoto," Syaoran told her and walked out of the room. Sakura blinked blankly at Syaoran as she watched him walked down the corridor.

"Never mind about it, Kinomoto," Xin told Sakura, "Come over. Let's get the lesson going."

"Ahm... Okay..." Sakura replied as she walked over to Xin and sat opposite her.

"This is a set of questions for you to do," Xin told her as she passed a piece of paper to Sakura. Sakura took the paper from Xin and stared at it. Gosh, she didn't know how to do a single question.

'Ahm... X 2, Y2X²X, find the area bounded by the equations and the axis ... What is this?' Sakura thought. She had never seen this question before.

"Additional mathematics if you are wondering," Xin replied.

"Additional mathematics?" Sakura asked in a very low tone, only to receive an unbelievable look from Xin.

"You have been doing it for about 14 months now, you mean to tell me you didn't know?" Xin asked.

"Now I know," Sakura laughed nervously. She didn't know. That's for sure.

"Kinomoto..."Xin sighed in discontentment, "This is one of the most basic questions for area under graph. You have to know."

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized, causing Xin to sigh even more.

"Sorry wouldn't help you to improve," Xin told her, "Never mind. Let's do the simplest of them all. Differentiate y x²2."

"Ahm..." Sakura was once again speechless. That was the simplest question? No wonder Xin had wanted to give her extra math lesson. Sakura could understand why. Xin's sigh made her looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"Fine, I will give you what the rest of them learnt last year," Xin sighed, "y 3x10, 3x4y 10. What is the value of y and x?"

"Okay, this I know," Sakura replied immediately, "Substitute the y3x10 into 3x4y10."

"Don't have to tell me, Kinomoto-san," Xin slapping her forehead hard, "Just do it on the paper." Sakura blushed embarrassedly and started to do the question. As she was doing her head hurts even more. Clinching to her forehead, Sakura continued to do the questions that Xin gave her to practices.

'Just hang on a little more and I can go home to rest.' Sakura thought to herself. 'It's a good thing tomorrow is weekend. I can rest without problem. Yawn Now I'm feeling sleepy.'

"Are you alright, Kinomoto-san?" Xin's voice made Sakura sat up straight in her seat.

"Yes, I'm very fine," Sakura lied and started to laugh. 'Except that my head hurts?'

Just then Sakura felt a hand covering her forehead. She looked up to see Xin leaning over to touch her forehead.

"Hmm... Slight fever..." Xin whispered, "I will call the tuition off for today. You will need to rest."

"I'm really fine," Sakura reassured Xin.

"Nope you are not," Xin told her, "You can't concentrate when your head hurts. Are your parents at home?"

"Ahm... No..." Sakura replied, "My father is currently not at home. My Oni-chan is studying oversea. My mother passed away when I was very young."

"You are living alone now?" Xin asked.

"You can say that," Sakura replied.

"I can't let you be alone at home," Xin replied as she picked her mobile phone, (Normally I spell mobile phone as handphone. But for once I will try using this term.) "What's Daidouji's home number?"

"No," Sakura shouted, only to receive a weird look from Xin, "I don't wish to disturb Tomoyo. I will be fine." Sakura smiled as she stood up. It was almost as sudden as it seems, her leg went soft and she held the side of the table to support herself.

"Now can you say that you are fine?" Xin asked as she looked at Sakura with her arms crossed, "I will bring you back to my house then. It will be better to have someone looking after you."

"Aren't you going to see Li?" Sakura asked as she watched Xin gathered her things and Sakura's bag before walking towards her.

"I can talk to him anytime I want, Kinomoto-san," Xin smiled, "For now, I will have to drive you back to my house."

"Wouldn't I bother your family?" Sakura asked.

"You are worrying too much," Xin told her, "Beside they knew you as well."

Xin helped Sakura out of the school compound and to her car. Sakura could feel her face burned as some teachers were staring at her, especially the male teachers. In no time, Sakura and Xin were on their way back to the house. Sakura sat in the seat and hugged her bag tightly in her arms. She was feeling terrible now. Xin was on her phone and Sakura wondered who was 'Wei' Xin was talking to. But in no time, Sakura felt her eyelids growing heavier, and fell into her deep and soundly dream.

* * *

Chapter two cleared. Hahahaa.... In all case... I'm not sure if you people know about Additional Mathematics. I'm actually studying them. Hope it was not so difficult to understand the story so far. I thought I just have gasps, gasps and more gasps in between. It doesn't flow that well... Anyway, hope you like it.

Kawaii star tenshi, I'm really sorry if Eriol is a little OOC. But don't worry. He will be back to his original form. I hope...

Starfires, well, I must say. I'm trying to find out which part of Sakura's past is not revealed yet. Plus, I felt that the story is getting more confusing than I thought it will be. I will need time to reorganize the story. So do please be patient with me. Beside, I will be starting my major exam soon. I can't spend too much time on writing the story. But don't worry I will update it as soon as I'm done with my research. I wouldn't forget about my favourite story.

I'm stopping for now. See you in the next chapter then.

Signing off with luv,

Kit.


	4. Xin's intentions?

Chapter Four

Xin's intentions?

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Things were all blur at first but slowly they came into sight. Sakura blinked weakly. She was still feeling a little sick. She touched her forehead and realized she was laying on a king size bed.

'Where am I?' Sakura thought as she got herself to sit on the bed. She scanned around the room. Everything was neatly packed. The curtains were down. The wind was blowing the curtains apart and the ray shone slightly into the room. Sakura couldn't remember anything that happened. The last thing she remembered was sleeping on Xin's car.

"Yeah!" Sakura let out a shout. But as soon as she did so, she covered her mouth with her hand.

'I was sick and Li sensei brought me back to her house.' Sakura thought as she relaxed herself. She was feeling a little tease at first. It was then she realized her clothes had changed. She was wearing an orange qipao-like shirt (the same kind that Sakura wore when she first met Syaoran's mom when she was in Hong Kong in the first movie.) and orange ¾ pants.

"I wonder who change my clothes," Sakura whispered as she stood up. She felt her legs were still a little slow but she could still hand on.

"I did," A voice replied from behind her. This made Sakura turned very quickly towards the doorway. There she saw, Xin standing there, smiling at her. In Xin's hands were some clothes.

"Ohayo, Li sensei," Sakura greeted.

"Ohayo, Kinomoto-san," Xin smiled as she walked over to Sakura, "And please, when out of school, call me Xin. When you people call me Li sensei, it made me feel very old."

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked at Xin as she watched Xin put the clothes down on the bed.

"I'm just 19," Xin told Sakura as she walked over and touched Sakura's forehead, "You are still having a little fever. But it's okay. You can just stay here for another day. I had already asked Wei to cook you some porridge."

"19?!" Sakura shouted.

"Kinomoto, please," Xin sighed as she covered her ears, "I don't want to be a deaf."

"Gomen," Sakura apologized.

"No, it's okay," Xin smiled, "Get yourself a warm bath and change into these clothes. We will be waiting for you."

Before Sakura could say anything, Xin had walked out of the room, leaving Sakura standing at her spot. Finally recovering from her shock, Sakura gathered the clothes and took a bath. In no time, she was wearing a pink t-shirt and peach colour pants and walking down the stairs.

"Sakura-chan!" A voice shouted. Sakura looked up in time to see Tomoyo running towards her and practically jumping onto her.

"Tomoyo-chan, why are you here?" Sakura asked as she pulled herself away from her best friend who almost made her breathless.

"Xin Ona-san called me," Tomoyo replied, "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I didn't want you to worry. And who is Xin Ona-san?" Sakura blinked in confusion.

"Xin sensei," Tomoyo replied with a smile, "She told me I could call her that since she is only 2 years older than us."

"Oh..." Sakura found herself replying only that. She had almost forgotten about Xin's name.

"Please, Kinomoto-sama, Daidouji-sama," A man's voice said from behind them making Tomoyo and Sakura jumped on the spot and looked at the man. He looked about 40 and wore a very old fashion spectacle. "Xin-sama is waiting for the both of you to join them for breakfast."

"Them?" Both asked at the same time. The man just smiled at them before he turned to walk off. Both Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and followed him quietly. They walked down the corridor and out into the garden. Sakura and Tomoyo stared at the beautiful scenery in front of them. The water droplets on the leaves and flowers had yet to evaporate and reflected the ray caste upon it. From afar, Sakura and Tomoyo saw Xin sitting at the table and two other persons. The two figures were a little too familiar to them. As they walked over to the table, Sakura and Tomoyo gasped as they saw the two people. How could they not know them?

"Hiiragizawa-kun, Li-kun?!" Both of them shouted in unison and shocked. Xin sipped her coffee, ignoring their shock.

"Ohayo, Daidouji-san, Kinomoto-san," Eriol replied as he looked over at them. His eyes met Tomoyo's. Tomoyo immediately turned away and blushed. Eriol noticed her reaction and felt himself blushing as well. Noticing their action, Sakura looked from one to another. She never thought her best friend had something for this particular guy, although she knew they never really hated each other that much. They really looked like a cute couple together.

"Ohayo, Hiiragizawa- kun, Li-kun," Sakura greeted cheerfully.

"Make yourself at home, Kinomoto-san, Tomoyo-chan," Xin told them as she hint them to sit down. Nodding their heads, they sat down at the table. By then, the man had placed a bowl of porridge in front of Sakura and a plate of cakes and a bowl of soup in front of Tomoyo. Syaoran continued to look at his book as if no one else was there.

"Xiao Lang, I think Kinomoto-san just greeted you," Xin told him. This made him looked away from his book and at Xin who gave him a cold glare.

"Ohayo, Kinomoto," Syaoran greeted Sakura in a cold tone, without looking at her but at his book.

"Manner," Xin narrowed her eyes.

"Is it necessary to her?" Syaoran asked in an unhappy tone.

"She is the guest," Xin snapped, "She ought to be respected."

"Like I have respected her in school," Syaoran made a face.

"Xiao Lang!" Xin shouted.

"It's okay, Xin One-san," Sakura shouted, "Li-kun had always been like this since we were in elementary school. It's okay."

"You heard that, Xin," Syaoran replied with a smirk on his face as he looked back at his book while Xin sighed.

"Kinomoto..." Before Xin could finish her sentence, Sakura had already cut in.

"Just call me Sakura," Sakura smiled, "And I hope you wouldn't mind me calling Xin One-san."

"Sure," Xin smiled, "And like I told you earlier Sakura-san. You are to stay here for another night."

"No," Sakura shook her head, "I can look after myself. And beside, I had bothered you a lot already."

"I had already informed your father," Xin replied, looking up at Sakura, "And he will be returning tomorrow isn't he? You will have to stay until then. It's his words."

"But..." Sakura was at the loss of words. She couldn't possibly ignore her father's words can she?

"Don't worry," Xin reassured her, "And beside I can teach you math at the same time."

'That's what I didn't want.' Sakura thought while laughing nervously.

"I'm done with my breakfast," Syaoran replied as he stood up to leave.

"Going for training?" Xin asked without looking at him as he walked off.

"You should know me better," Syaoran replied in an odd tone and left them.

"Training?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at Xin. She had made sure that she avoided Eriol's eyes.

"Syaoran and us do practice martial arts," Eriol explained.

"Really?" Sakura asked as she took a spoon of the porridge. For some strange reason, the porridge didn't taste like the porridge she tasted usually.

"Is the porridge nice?" Xin asked smiling.

"Yep," Sakura replied, "Did you cook it?"

"Nope, but Wei did," Xin smiled.

"Wei?" Sakura asked.

"You have just met him," Xin giggled.

"Hoe?" Sakura let out a shock as she thought of the man she met earlier, "That man was Wei-san?"

"Yep," Eriol laughed, "I guess no one will know he is the only butler in our house."

"Eriol," Xin snapped him silence. Eriol just smiled brightly and innocently at Xin.

"Since Sakura and Tomoyo are new here, I will ask you, Eriol to bring them around the house," Xin continued.

"Sure," Eriol replied. But really in his mind, he wanted to talk to Tomoyo alone. He knew Tomoyo had deliberately avoided his eyes. He knew she was avoiding him. He wanted to know why. Did that kiss caused all these? He didn't understand. He felt a little empty in him when she ignored him the whole week. Pain and emptiness were beyond anything he had ever felt before.

Sakura and Tomoyo ate their breakfast at top speed and were commenting about how great the food taste and complimenting Wei's cooking. Xin just smiled the whole way through. In her mind, she knew, something was going to happen during the tour.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was walking to the battle dome of the house. It was the only place he could feel his own existence now that Xin was here. The only place where he could feel himself and be himself. Why was he acting and putting a front? Why can't he be himself? How hard is that?

"Since when will all these stop?" Syaoran asked.

He summoned his sword and glared at it. It was the first and last gift his father gave to him before passing away. It was the family's treasure, only passed to the heir of the family.

"Father," Syaoran whispered.

He had always loved his father and respected him. His father was the only one he could communicate well with and fight with without doubt and worries. But he passed away when Syaoran was only 3. From then on, he was trained by the elders to be the best of the best. He was forced to do what he didn't like. When he finally came to Japan, he thought he could run away from all his training. But what he didn't know was that his training became tougher. He was forced to train harder with Eriol on magic. Yet, in no time, he and Eriol became best of friends. Eriol knew very well, that Syaoran was putting a front in front of the elders. He helped him and allowed him to stay here with him. They went to school like normal students and there they met Sakura and Tomoyo.

'When was the first time I met Sakura?' Syaoran thought as he closed his eyes and recalled.

_Flashback._

"Come on," Syaoran shouted as he ran into the school compound excitedly. He had never been to a school before.

"Relax, Syaoran," Eriol replied, laughing, "The school never disappears."

"Fine," Syaoran replied as he stepped a step backwards.

"Ouch!" A girl yelled in pain, making Syaoran jerked forward and turned to face the girl. The girl had auburn hair and emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran apologized.

"Sorry wouldn't cure sometimes," The girl replied.

"Hey, I was just being polite," Syaoran replied.

"Oh... Really?" The girl asked, "Well, you better watch where you walked."

"Oh, yeah?!" Syaoran stared at the girl with his famous icy stare. The girl too, gave him a deathly stare. Both were staring hard at each other as if one will be dead if one moves.

"Syaoran," Eriol called, snapping the both of them out of their staring.

"Sakura-chan!" Another voice called from behind them. A girl with purplish hair was running towards them.

"Tomoyo-chan," The girl called Sakura blinked at the girl who stopped in front of her, "Ohayo."

"Who are they?" Tomoyo asked as she looked up to meet the sapphire eyes.

"Newbie," Sakura replied, nice and short.

"Oh, hi there," Tomoyo smiled brightly at them, "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. This is my best friend, Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you."

"Same for us," Eriol replied as he looked at the girls. He could sense magical powers radiating from them.

_End of flashback 1_

Eriol reminded Syaoran that he could sense magical power in them when he first met them. He, too, sensed it. But they didn't know they had it in them. It was as if the magical power in them was sealed off from them to find out more about it. The ability of more than a normal person has and the ability that they had.

'Well, it wasn't that bad at first.' Syaoran thought. But why was he thinking about Sakura? At a time like this. Shouldn't he be training? His mind was on Sakura even since last night.

_Flashback_

"I'm back," Xin's voice sounded through the hallway.

"Finally," Syaoran replied as he walked over to find Xin with Sakura in her hands. "What the hell?! Why is Kinomoto here too?"

"She is sick, Syaoran," Xin told him as she walked towards him, "No one is at home to look after her. She didn't want to bother Daidouji, so I brought her back."

"Just great," Syaoran made a despondent face, "I'm having my arch-enemy under my own roof."

"Syaoran, be nice to her. She is a very nice girl as far as I know," Xin sighed as she carried Sakura to the guestroom that Wei had helped to prepare.

"Nice to teachers, if that's what you mean," Syaoran replied.

"And I think you are just getting jealous," Xin narrowed her eyes at Syaoran, who felt his heart skipped a beat, blushed and stumbled to an answer.

"Jealous? Of who? Not Kinomoto," Syaoran answered back while blushing riotously.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Xin smiled as she placed Sakura on the bed.

_End of Flashback2_

"Jealous? Why should I?" Syaoran asked, "She is the enemy. She hates me."

That thought made his heart beat in pain. Why was he feeling so? Why did he want to kiss her so badly a week ago? He couldn't understand. When he realized she didn't resist him, he wanted so badly to just kiss her right there at the spot, to taste that tempting lips of hers.

To just have her.

* * *

Okay... I'm leaving a cliffhanger now... Heehee... Cause my brain isn't functioning well now. My exam is just around the corner and I'm pretty nervous if you ask me. Why? I'm not studying... O.o Hahahaa.... (Nervous laugh) Damn... I'm going to study from today onward.

Lil-star69er, it's okay if you don't know. Basically it's a slightly more advance mathematics. And I can see error appearing in the equations. Can't show the right thing. Additional sign and equal signs are missing. Can't really get the equation I guess. And what is Syaoran going to do? Let just say... I will let you think about it first... Since I left some clue at the end of the story... And I'm sure some of you guys will know what will happen next.

Awai-umi, well, I think I will say it as an extra lesson for Sakura. Tuition is widely used in my country to imply that meaning. So I pretty used to using that word. Sorry if the word 'tuition' confused you. In all case I'm giving you the meaning for tuition I found on .

Tuition

1.)A fee for instruction, especially at a formal institution of learning.

2.)Instruction; teaching. Especially, the act, art, or business of teaching; instruction; as, children are sent to school for tuition; his tuition was thorough.

3.)_Archaic._ Guardianship

So I will say I'm using tuition in 2, Instruction; teaching. Especially, the act, art, or business of teaching; instruction; as, children are sent to school for tuition; his tuition was thorough.

In all case, hope you like the story so far. See you people after 19 November. Ja na!

Loving you people,

Kit.


	5. Let's play a game, Kinomoto

Chapter Four

Let's play a game, Kinomoto.

"Thanks for bring us around, Eriol-kun," Sakura thanked Eriol whom smiled mildly back at her. He had brought them around their house and Sakura was totally amazed by how enormous their house was. She sweared it was twice the size of Tomoyo's house and at least five times her's. Tomoyo giggled softly at Sakura. Sakura had no idea that she was actually video-tapping her the whole time.

"Sakura-chan, you are still sick. So do not over-work your body. You should really go back into the house and take a rest," Tomoyo smiled.

"Eh... But I still want to visit that place," Sakura replied as she pointed to the arena.

"Well I don't think you should go there now, Sakura-chan," Eriol replied, making both Sakura and Tomoyo looked over to him, "Syaoran is there now. Probably training hard now."

"Is Li always that fierce to Xin One-san?" Tomoyo asked, causing Eriol to blink at her in disbelief.

"No... Actually they are very nice to one another. But..." Eriol paused, wondering if he should really tell them about Xin's and Syaoran's past.

"But what, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked as she looked at him with her 'famous' puppy-eyes, making Eriol sweatdropped.

"First of all, you have to know, Xin is one of Syaoran's cousin. Though we have to say, she is the child of the branch-out Li's family. Her family was the out-casted ones. When she was taken in, the elders in the Syaoran's family passed down a rule for her to follow. A rule that she was bounded to," Eriol sighed.

"A rule?" Sakura questioned.

"When the two of them first met, Syaoran didn't know that she was bounded with the rule. He thought she was like his other cousins, cousins like me. But he was wrong. She was put to the fault whenever he was acting out of the orders in the house. Though he questioned her a lot of times, she refused to tell him," Eriol continued.

"That's harsh," Tomoyo exclaimed.

"It was after I met Syaoran, and told him about it before he knew why," Eriol sighed.

"What is the rule that was bounded to Xin One-san?" Sakura asked again, slightly frustrated.

Eriol closed his eyes as breeze blew past them and sighed even harder.

She is to follow the order of the elders and to take on all responsibility of the offenses that Syaoran has been given in all cases.

Back in the house, Xin was looking at them from afar. She knew what was happening there and sighed. She didn't want to get Sakura involved in this. But she knew, a little help from Sakura will bring her out of her painful and miserable life. Not only her's, but also Syaoran's. She knew Syaoran was putting up an act. But it was out of her power to get him out of this life. Her own choice now was Sakura.

"Hope you meet it soon, Sakura-san. Good luck," Xin whispered.

After sending Sakura back to bed, Tomoyo and Eriol settled themselves down for a cup of tea. Silence accompanied them for no one spoke. After hearing that, it wasn't hard to believe why Syaoran was being so 'prefect' now. It was not a wonder why Eriol said that their relationship wasn't that bad. It was just because of the rules set down upon that made both of them be like what they are like now. Finally it was Tomoyo who broke the silence and came with the question.

"Can't you do anything about this, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol sipped his tea in silence, as if he was giving her the reply. "Why can't you?"

"Because I am out-numbered?" Eriol replied wisely as he put his cup down, "You have to understand, Tomoyo-san. The elders are the grandparents and uncles of Syaoran's. They will do anything to keep him safe and secure. Which is why I chose to keep him close to me. I want him to taste the kind of life to receive punishment and not being so protected by them."

"That is why you guys kept breaking rules?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well," Eriol rolled his eyes as he replied, "half of it is yes. And the other half of it is out of fun."

"But the only punishment you guys received is detention," Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I didn't expect Yelan to be this knowledgeable to have send us both to a school which she was participating in the whole time," Eriol's face saddened as he replied.

"Is that Syaoran's mother's name?" Tomoyo asked, "Yelan Li?"

"Yes, that's her name," Eriol replied.

"She is famous in Hong Kong isn't she? The billionaire lady?" Tomoyo asked, "I seen her once when I was with my mother. She is kind and nice to us. My mother does have some business duel with Mrs. Li as well."

"Yelan is kind and gentle. But she is strict," Eriol explained, "Ever-the-less, she was gentle to Xin. She was also the other one who opposed the elders when they set the rules upon her."

"I see," Tomoyo smiled mildly at her tea and stared into her reflection, "I hope everything will turn out fine."

"I hope as well, Tomoyo-san," Eriol said as he sat back and relaxed, "I hope as well."

Meanwhile, Sakura was soundly asleep in the bedroom. As she twisted and turned in the bed, a shadow appeared beside her. An evil smile was on the face as he placed his hand over her forehead. Magical as it seems, the moment they came into contact, Sakura stopped her turning and toasting and went deep into sleep.

"Have a sweet dream, Kinomoto. We will meet in your dream." The shadow said as vanished.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. Things were not clear as first but slowly, they came into sight. It was in the night. Sakura looked around her. She was standing by the side of the arena.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked. Just then, a voice broke Sakura's thought as she looked up. Standing in the middle of the arena was a little girl with long black hair tied up high with a black lace. She was wearing black from top to bottom. Her eyes were looking to the front. Following her eyes, Sakura found herself looking at a row of old men and women staring down at the girl, some were narrowing their eyes to the limit of mildly looking at nothing.

'Who are they?' Sakura thought.

"Name?" One of the old men asked.

"My name is Xin, elders," The girl replied. Sakura gasped as she heard the name. Xin was the little girl? Then they must be the Elders that Eriol was talking about.

"Do you know why you are being summon here?" The Elders asked.

"Yes, I know," Xin replied without hesitation.

"Letting you into the Li family is already a gratitude to your parents who unfortunately got themselves killed while protecting Syaoran," The elders replied.

"I thanks you all for the gratitude," Xin thanked them politely.

"But you know the rules set down don't you?" The Elders smiled.

"I will abide by the rules as you all commend," Xin replied as she kneed down before them.

"Xin One-san..." Sakura whispered. Out of the blue, a strong wind blew towards Sakura, forcing her to close her eyes tightly shut. When the wind finally stopped, Sakura found herself in the garden. There, she saw, a boy with dark brown hair swinging a sword around. His age was about 6.

"Xiao Lang..." A voice called as the boy stopped his movement and turned around. A very beautiful and fair lady was standing, as she smiled and looked gently at the young boy. Accompanying her was Xin who was in blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Is that Li?" Sakura questioned as she stared at the young boy. She had to admit, Syaoran was cute at that age.

"Yes, mother?" Syaoran greeted.

"Let me introduce to you another cousin of yours, Xin. She will be living with us from now on," The lady introduced, and Xin bowed at Syaoran. "I will leave the two of you together for now. I have things to do."

"Yes mother," Syaoran replied.

"Please be careful, Mistress Li," Xin replied.

Three of them watched as the lady disappeared into the house before Syaoran let out a sigh.

"That was tiring, wasn't it?" Syaoran asked smiling brightly at Xin.

"Not really, Master Li," Xin replied.

"Don't call me Master Li," Syaoran shouted, "Call me Syaoran or Xiao Lang will be fine. Don't be so formal."

"I was ordered to call you that," Xin replied.

"Then I order you to call me Syaoran," Syaoran replied impatiently, "How old are you?"

"8, Master Syaoran," Xin replied.

"You are two years older than me, so you don't have to call me Master. I mean I am younger than you. It should be I who should give you the respect," Syaoran smiled.

"But..." Before Xin could speak, Syaoran already cut in.

"Let's play shall we?" Syaoran smiled as he pulled Xin along with him. Sakura watched as they disappeared from her sight. She was watching the whole thing happening. The scene when Syaoran and Xin met and the part about the rules. Why was she here in the first place?

"Because you are suppose to," A voice replied from behind, making Sakura to turn around. In front of her, was a man with shoulder-length black hair and a pair of black eyes.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she stared at the man.

"Who I am is not important, Kinomoto-san," The man smiled, "What is important is the power you are holding onto."

"Power?" Sakura blinked at the man.

"Magical powers, Kinomoto," The man replied, "And a powerful one indeed. Even more powerful than Clow Reed."

"I have no idea what you are talking about..." Sakura found herself speechless in front of this man. Magical power doesn't exist, does it?

"Let's have a game, Kinomoto," The man replied, "If you win, I will let you off. If I win, you are to be my lady."

"I am not having a game," Sakura replied, "This has to be a dream."

"It is a dream, Kinomoto," The man replied, making her eyes widened in shock, "And if you don't beat me, you can never get out of this dream. You will be stuck here forever."

"Forever?" Sakura repeated under her breath.

"Yes, forever," The man smirked at her. "That is if you don't fight me."

"I don't have magic," Sakura shouted.

"The magic itself had sealed itself off to be found out by you," The man replied, "Let's start the game shall we?"

As soon as he finished his statement, two fireballs were casted towards Sakura. Could Sakura escaped from this world? Just who the hell is the man? What does he wants from Sakura? Can Sakura make it in time to use her magic? All answers in the next chapter:

Magic release! Sakura the Card Mistress!

* * *

Sorry people for taking my time to write the story. I have bad time getting my ideas straight to write. So you guys have to be patient with me. 

For 'When Things Come About' fans (I have no idea what else to put to substitute it), you have to be even more patient. Trouble time for me to sort things right.

Forgive my spelling mistake and whatever mistake there is. I have no time to check the spelling. I mean... I spent nearly 4 hours on the story pending and writing. My mom is nagging. You know. So...

See you guys soon,

Kit.


End file.
